


Petrichor.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a worried boyfriend, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello! Thanks for reading. ❤





	Petrichor.

Dean looks for Cas everywhere for an hour, he isn't at any of his favourite spots of the bunker, and Sam hasn't seen him either. They all had lunch together and then he said something about reading and left the kitchen with a last kiss to Dean's cheek.

That was hours ago, but an hour ago Dean thought about asking him if he wanted to do something together. They are together most of the time so from time to time they do some stuff on their own, but he was missing Cas so now there he is, looking for him without much success.

“Maybe he is outside.” Sam tells him when Dean enters the library for the fith time.

“I really hope he isn't, it has been raining all morning and it's cold.” He stops talking when he sees the amused and teasing look Sam is giving him. “ What Sam? I care for my boyfriend, okay? It's not that weird.” 

Sam raises his hand in a calming gesture.

“It stopped raining a couple hours ago, actually it stopped before he went out, if he is even outside, of course.”

Cas is human now and he sometimes forgets to wear a coat or to pick an umbrella, and Dean wants to take care of him and he also knows how grumpy Cas can get when he gets a cold and it isn't funny at all. 

“I'm going outside, see if him is there.” He puts on his raincoat and picks Cas’ one too. 

He looks for half an hour or so, heavy drops of rain start falling and it keeps getting more and more windy. He walks fast, thinking that maybe he is being an idiot and Cas is somewhere in the bunker, warm and dry and probably drinking some tea while he runs around looking for him. But he also knows that Cas likes giving walks and read outside and it's going to start raining at any minute and he doesn't want Cas to get sick.

He finally sees him, sighing in relief and also feeling a little bit angry, because he can't understand why Cas thought today was a perfect day to go for a walk. 

Cas is sitting down on a big rock, his back to Dean, his head tilted up.

“ Cas?” He doesn't move or gives an answer so Dean walks towards him, walks around the rock and faces him, his eyes are closed and he is wearing his headphones. Dean touches his knee. Cas opens his eyes and smiles brightly when he sees Dean, he takes off his headphones.

“Hello Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, Cas, hello, can you tell me what are you doing here? It's cold and it's starting to rain again.” Cas shrugs.

“I needed some fresh air and I loved this smell in the air, “ he breathes deeply,“ the smell after the rain, the wet ground and the smell of grass. It's quite pleasant.” Dean stares at him, yeah he gets it, he would really like to know if that scent in the rain is really worth freezing your ass off. But Dean also understand, because Cas has told him, he loves nature, it gives him peace, because there is order in nature. “ I couldn't really enjoy it before, my senses were different, stronger, it was the same that happened to me with food, I couldn't appreciate this smell, because it was a mix of every aspect of it, I could differentiate each and every scent in the air, I knew what was their source now I can get all of them together.” 

“Cas we should go, put this on.” He hands Cas the raincoat and he accepts with a thank you and a little smile, probably because of Dean's endearing worry about him. 

They make their way back and no matter how quick they walk they are caught under the heavy rain.

They are soaking wet when they enter the bunker and Sam doesn't really want to laugh but Cas looks like a kid caught doing something bad and Dean looks like a pissed off cat.

They dry a little and take a warm shower together but they were cold and wet and Dean knows what is going to happen.

That's why he isn't surprised when he wakes up the next day with a pounding headache, shivers and a terrible cough. Cas is not better than him but for once he isn't complaining or saying that a cold is going to be the end of him, mostly because he knows Dean is going to kick him out of their room. He even apologizes to Dean a couple of times. Like Dean can be mad at him for more than ten minutes.

They are currently in bed, in their pajamas and cuddled under their blanket, eating the soup Sam made for them before leaving to get some medicines. 

“Hey Cas,” Cas makes what Dean thinks is a humming sound before coughing a couple times.” Next time you wanna smell the rain or the ground or whatever just open the bunker door, stick your head out for a little and get back inside.” Cas snorts and then reaches for a new tissue. He groans.

“I promise.” 

“Good.”

“I'm really sorry you got sick too.”

“Don't worry, okay? It's just a cold, we will survive, I would like to be the one looking after you, but it's fine.” He sneezes and Cas passes him a tissue, maybe they can still take care of each other. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas says, he sounds sleepy, and Dean also needs a nap  right now.

“Love you too Cas, even with all your bad ideas.” They go to sleep after that, waking up when Sam returns with the medicines and some food for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. ❤


End file.
